As a compound having excellent insecticidal and acaricidal activity, an N-(pyridine-2-yloxy)-amine compound such as 3-endo-[2-i-butoxy-4-(trifluoromethyl) phenoxy]-9-[5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridyloxy]-9-azabicyclo [3,3,1] nonane (refer to formula (H-1)) have been proposed (Patent Document 1).

According to Patent Document 1, the compound represented by formula (H-1) can be prepared with a yield of 80% or more by, for example, reacting 3-endo-[2-i-butoxy-4-(trifluoromethyl) phenoxy]-9-hydroxy-9-azabicyclo [3,3,1] nonane with 2-chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl) pyridine at a low temperature of −20 to 0° C. in the presence of a base (refer to formula (A)).
